


Evil Sans Poly Drabbles

by SkeleDragonStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Dreamtale, M/M, Multi, Underverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleDragonStar/pseuds/SkeleDragonStar
Summary: Some drabbles of the Evil Sanses in a poly relationship.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeMytho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/gifts).



> Made this with help from my friend Miz!  
> Hope you like Fae!

They never thought this would ever happened to them, but it happened. 

When they first met him, they all knew that they fell for him. It wasn't a surprise, Nightmare always carried himself as if he was a prince burdened by something. 

They were ready to kill each other for his love, but they knew, that even now if he doesn't know it; Nightmare cares the most about Dream. They would stay back and let the twins be if they got together. 

Soon enough, they fell for each other and started dating. Helping Error get over his fear of being touched, he now loves to be cuddled a lot. He would often sneak into one of his partners’ room and cuddle up with them.

He sometimes brings Dust with him when he destroys an AU. Watches Undernovela with Cross. Error also steals lots of food, only to give it to Horror.

Cross and Dust talked about, and with, their ghosts. Having full on conversations, some were hilarious other times they were sad, but the two would comfort each other.

Dust and Killer have annual friendly spars, the others watch them fight.

When Killer had a breakdown, Cross was the one to comfort him. They both know what it's like to see their universe crumble before their eyes. Killer also takes every chance he gets to lay on Horror, he makes a great pillow!

They still loved their leader. Returning his kind gestures, sometimes they find themselves in their beds despite falling asleep somewhere else.

All of them were surprised when the golden twin came up to them and said, “Take care of my brother, or I would make you regret even dreaming of hurting him.” for that last bit, his eye-lights were gone. 

None of them would even think of doing such a thing. Nevertheless, they promised not to, but they were confused why. 

Then, the Dark Moon came on over and asked if he could be their datemate.

The answer was yes.

They would also be possessive over each other.

Always protective over each other, they'd freak out when one or a few of them would get injured or start crying.


	2. Smooches, Dresses, Cuddles, Snacks, And even more smooches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the chapter title says!

They always give each other kisses, even at inappropriate times. One example would be when they were fighting the Star Sanses. Cross and Error were fighting Ink, Horror and Killer faced Blueberry, and Dust and Nightmare was battling Dream. All of a sudden Dust stopped attacking. When Error was about to ask what's wrong, the skeleton that was covered in his namesake turned and pulled Nightmare close to him. Only to clank their teeth together in a kiss, Cross managed to get the pictures of Ink and Blueberry’s faces when they saw that. The two had surprised and confused looks, however, Dream was fanboying. 

After beating them and the polygamous group returned home, Nightmare was giving Dust a lecture. Said monster didn't care and just gave him another smooch, the others also gave the Dark Moon ones of their own. He couldn't say anything since all of them kissed him. It left him so flustered, his skull was covered in blue.He planned revenge later that night, next thing they all knew the next morning they were in dresses.

“....NIGHTMARE! WHAT THE FUCK!”

Nightmare was giggling so much as he was hiding from his boyfriends. He was not going to lie, they were so cute and beautiful in dresses. He may end up doing this again, maybe get in a dress himself, just to see their reactions. Later on as he watched his date-mates pass out from bloodloss thanks to their bloody noses, he was snickering.

Oh, Nightmare you beast.  
○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙  
It was Friday night, movie night, and everyone was getting the den ready for all of the videos they're going to watch. Also the all day snuggle session was the next day, so there was a lot of blankets, pillows and cushions in a nest on the floor. It was Error's choice of movies tonight.

Error and Horror were sharing snacks and stealing kisses from each other, Cross and Dust were talking, Killer was being held in Nightmare's tentacles purring in happiness. Nightmare looked at the others with a smile, he saw Dust and Cross scooted over to him and Killer and cuddled up to them. Soon Error and Horror joined them and they started the first movie. 

A few hours later 

Nightmare was still awake as the rest were very out of it, leaning against each other as they slipped into slumber. Nightmare smiled as he grabbed the blankets and covered everyone with them. Only then did he joined them in the warm darkness of slumber.  
○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙○●⊙

The next day

Everybody woke up, but barely moved from their spots. They were warm and comfortable where they are at, that and every Saturday was their cuddle/snuggle day!

Not even the Star Sanses breaking in could get them to move, believe us it happened once. They stayed in place and Error opened portals under their feet, just to make them fall into an AU of nothing but flowers. All of them purr as they're laying together, enjoying the love and warmth they have for each other. They only left the cuddle puddle to get more snacks and drinks, but that was rare.

Horror began to chew on one of Nightmare’s tentacles, making cute little noises as he did so. Error was wearing his cat pjs, and mewing while he's nuzzling Cross, enjoying the fluff of his hood and scarf. Dust and Killer are hugging while kissing each other's faces. With each pair changing every so often, but they mostly spent the day like this.

They all found out that they like wearing dresses after all.


	3. CAH... Nuff said..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cards Against Humanity is it's own warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third part!
> 
> We made up some cards...... Aww well.
> 
> Enjoy people~

All of them were questioning what they were smoking when they decided to do this. They stared at the cards laid down before them on the table. Dust broke the silence with a clap of his hands and rubbed them together grinning, "Well fellas, let's make this interesting."

He started to shuffle the cards before he passed out evenly amount of cards to his boyfriends and himself , "Who wants to go first?" Nightmare grabbed the black card while saying, "I will." 'I've got 99 problems and ——- not one of them.' is what the card read.

Soon enough, the others chose a card and placed it on table giggling. After flipping them over everyone started laughing! The white cards read these: "Ink isn't", "shipping myself", "dancing to the Rick-roll", "punching a shark", and "trolling assholes". They all could tell who put that Ink card down.

Nightmare looked at each card before he chose the "punching a shark." card, "Who's this one?" Dust raised his hand, he does that sometimes. What the card says I mean. Nightmare snickered as slid the cards to Dust.

The hooded skeleton chose another card and read it aloud, "Sorry ma'am, we don't serve – here." he snorted at the possibilities of the others' cards. He waited until the others had chosen their cards.

After a few minutes, they placed their cards down and Dust began to read the sentence again, the second round of white cards read, "Goddamn cookies.", "Sushi", "Male strippers.", "Our filthy county." and "Babies." The dust covered skeleton sneakily looked at the livestream they 'accidentally' turned on, he then picked "Our filthy country" and held it up. "Who threw this down?"

Cross raised his hand with a big grin, the black card was handed to him. Error grabbed the next card. "Step 1: ——, Step 2: ——–, Step 3: profit." was on it. Ten cards were set down, five pairs. "Make weed logs." and "Prostitutes" was the first pair, the second pair was "Bet." and "Make out with Fresh." Third was "Remix meme songs." and "MLG!" the next pair read "Troll Epic." and "Collect souls". The final pair said, "Breed cats." and "Erotica involving a cup and mug."

Horror and Killer began to giggle as they watched Error read the cards. Soon enough the glitched skeleton choose the winning pair, choosing "Remix" and "MLG!" making Nightmare win that round. The White X now is the one to grab the black card.

It read, "My anaconda don't want none if you don't have —-, hun." There came laughter from everyone there, even as the cards were played. Cross read what they said; "Dongs.", "Blue roses.", "Beer.", "Pills!" and "Bombs.". Cross picked "Pills!", thus Horror won that round.

Said winner now grabbed one card, it read: "Keep calm and —–." The others looked through their cards, then set one card down.

First card was "Kiss me." the second had "Punch a moron." Third being "Fought for freedom." fourth and fifth were "Bash heads." and "Sing."

Horror chose the "Kiss me." card, and immediately after he received a lot of kisses from the others.

Killer won. Said skeleton grabbed the next card, which read "Gotta go —–". The five whites were slid to him. "Dab.", "Roll.", "Bake.", "Slow.", and "Carry others." were printed on them.

Killer began to giggle as he read the words given to him. Soon enough he chose the "Dab" card, and Error won that round. He then chose his card which said,"Money, check, bitches, check, and —, check." he giggled at the possibilities. "Dicks.", "Food.", "TV.", "Guns.", and "Chocolate." are the cards that was laid out.

Error blushed brightly at a certain card, then choose chocolate as the winning card. The winner for that round was... Nightmare!

(Time Skip)

The group was finished with the game and now went to watch a movie and cuddled up to each other. Error's choice since he won.

Error decided to start kissing, and all of the others joined in making it a kissing fest. Nightmare reluctantly pulled away, then straight up looked at the camera that was rolling the entire time. He smirked at an idea he came up with on the fly.

Error looked up at Nightmare with a confused look "Night? What are you up to?" Looking at his boyfriends Nightmare replied with "Nothing too bad~." then turned back to say "These five are who I'm gay for, and if anyone seriously hurts them..." he let out a dark chuckle, "You better watch your back." He sat back on the couch with a smirk like the king he is as the others were his queens. The others giggled as they gave him and each other kisses. With multiple colorful bursts of magic, the live stream ended.

Nightmare looked over at his boyfriends and smiled, "Let's go to bed now." Error asked, "Carry us?" the rest joined in by using their 'cute faces' to convince the Dark Moon to do so.

"Alright." The Dark Moon chuckled as he picked up the others with his tentacles and stood up and walked over to a bedroom. The door was opened and soon all of them were in bed, "Good night loves." Nightmare purred out. "Good Night.", "Nighty Night, Night.", "G'Night.", "Night all.", "Sleep." was the responses that he got in return, soon they all fell asleep.

•Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who said what in response to Nightmare.... In order.


End file.
